gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arya Stark and Gendry Baratheon
Arya Stark and Gendry Baratheon began their relationship as good friends that trusted and relied on one another. They were both in hiding from enemies such as the Lannisters during the War of Five Kings. The two were separated when the Brotherhood without Banners sold Gendry to Melisandre and House Baratheon of Dragonstone in exchange for money, and Arya herself ran away from the Brotherhood out of anger shortly after. Years later, Arya and Gendry meet again at Winterfell during preparations to fight the White Walkers and their army of wights. On the night of the Battle of Winterfell, Arya and Gendry gave into their feelings for each other and made love for the first time shortly before the fighting began. After the battle concluded, Gendry was legitimized by Daenerys Targaryen and made the Lord of Storm's End and head of House Baratheon. With his newfound status, he decided to propose to Arya. Though Arya reciprocated his feelings, she maintained her stance on not wanting to become a lady and declined, presumably ending their relationship. History Background Arya Stark was born the second daughter to Lord Eddard Stark and his wife Catelyn Stark. Gendry was born an unacknowledged bastard son to King Robert Baratheon and a tavern wench. Arya lived in her family's seat of Winterfell. As a lady of House Stark, Arya was expected to be betrothed to a son or lord of another house at some point later in life. However, Arya, given her tomboyish personality, disliked the expectations and restrictions of her gender, which caused her to frequently clash with her family, primarily with Catelyn and her sister Sansa Stark. Gendry lived in Flea Bottom. His mother died when he was young, and he grew up with no knowledge of his lineage or noble relations. He was not raised under the expectations of nobility, including arranged marriage. Gendry lived modestly, focusing mainly on his apprenticeship as a blacksmith under the mentorship of Tobho Mott, who was paid by an unknown lord to teach Gendry. When Eddard agreed to become Hand of the King, he took his daughters with him to King's Landing with the intent of introducting them to the court. Eventually, relations between the Starks and the Lannisters began to gradually deteriorate, culminating in massacre of the Stark household following King Robert's death. Eddard and Sansa were apprehended, but Arya managed to evade capture and disappeared into the city. After the execution of Eddard and the outbreak of the War of Five Kings, Arya was taken in by Yoren, a Night's Watch recruiter, who was entrusted by Eddard to keep her safe. Yoren disguised Arya as a boy so she can blend in with the Night's Watch recruits as he takes her back to Winterfell. Around the same time, Tobho Mott disowned Gendry as his apprentice, and Gendry, having nowhere else to go, decided to join the Night's Watch, unknowingly avoiding being slaughtered like his many of his other half-siblings in the city. Season 1 Arya and Gendry first meet when Yoren assembles a band of new recruits for the Night's Watch, with Arya being disguised as a boy and calling herself "Arry". Hot Pie and Lommy try to bully Arya into giving up Needle, but she draws the sword and threatens Hot Pie with it, saying that she already killed a fat boy with it. Gendry steps in and intervenes on Arya's behalf, threatening the boys into backing off as well. Gendry then notices Needle and examines it, recognizing the material as castle-forged steel and noting its quality. Thinking it was stolen, Gendry asks Arya if it was and where she got it from, to which the latter states that it was a gift. Gendry, not really believing her and thinking theft was the reason she was joining the Night's Watch, states that it no longer matters, pointing out the types of other criminals being sent to the Wall with them. Arya asks what he's done to join, and he says that he was an armorer's apprentice whose master got tired of him. Their conversation is cut short when Yoren announces that it was time for the caravan to move. "Fire and Blood" Season 2 Arya picks on Rorge, Biter, and Jaqen H'ghar, who are locked in the caged wagon as they were the most dangerous among the recruits. Gendry walks by and reminds Arya that Yoren said not to go near them. Arya says they don't scare her, and Gendry dryly replies that she's stupid for that and they scare him. Two members of the City Watch approach the camp site, and Arya, thinking that they were looking for her, hides, much to Gendry's confusion. However, the Gold Cloaks reveal that they were in fact looking for Gendry, but are threatened into leaving empty handed by Yoren before they could be press the issue. Arya later asks Gendry why the Gold Cloaks wanted him, but he had no idea, due to not knowing he was Robert's bastard. Arya doesn't believe him and calls him a liar, and Gendry advises that she shouldn't insult people that are bigger than him. Gendry, notes that nothing good came from people asking him questions, and is annoyed when Arya inquires further. Gendry relents and tells Arya that Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark visited him, who both died a few weeks after their respective visits during their tenures as Hand of the King. Arya asks why the former Hands questioned him, and Gendry answers that they asked about his parentage. Gendry turns the tables of the conversation, asking Arya why she thought the Gold Cloaks came for her, and revealing that he knew she was a girl. Arya, frightened by this, angrily asserts that she isn't, and Gendry tells her to prove it by urinating. Arya then subtly pleas to Gendry not to tell anyone, and reveals her real identity and why she was really there. Gendry, dumbfounded by Arya being of nobility, apologizes for his behavior in front of her, such as urinating in front of her, and realizes that he should start calling her "m'lady". Arya angrily tells him not, but Gendry proceeds to tease her and she shoves him to the ground and walks away. Later on, the Gold Cloaks return with a contingent of Lannister soldiers led by Ser Amory Lorch, demanding for Gendry to be turned over to them. A fight breaks out and Yoren and a few other recruits are killed, and Gendry and Arya are subdued and rounded up with the other captives. Lorch demands Gendry to step forward before he starts torturing prisoners. Arya, in order to save Gendry, passes off Lommy's corpse as Gendry's, who was murdered by Polliver with Needle seconds earlier. Arya, Gendry, and Hot Pie are lead in chains to Harrenhal, now currently occupied by the Lannister army. Kept in pens, as the cells are already full, they watch as the Tickler and Weasel torture prisoners to death under orders from Ser Gregor Clegane. Eventually, Gendry is chosen by the Mountain to be tortured and Arya watches helplessly, but he is saved in the nick in time with the arrival of Tywin Lannister, who is displeased with the Mountain needlessly killing prisoners and thus orders for the them to be put to work. Gendry begins to serve as a blacksmith and Arya, who is revealed by Tywin to be a girl, is made to be Tywin's cupbearer. During their servitude to the Lannisters, Arya sits by Gendry's forge while he is working, noticing that he is practicing for a fight by swinging a newly forged sword a couple times. Arya advises Gendry to stand "sideface" and corrects herself by saying sideways, remembering Syrio Forel's advice. They then hear a woman scream and the two rush to find the Tickler with his neck broken, having been killed by Jaqen on Arya's orders beforehand. When Tywin leaves, Arya comes to the forge to ask Gendry and Hot Pie where Jaqen is, intending on having Tywin be the last person to be killed by the Faceless Man before he can march against her brother Robb Stark. However, Jaqen refuses to kill Tywin as he would be to difficult to kill, and Arya names him in turn, promising to Jaqen that she'll unname him on the condition she helps her and her friends escape. Jaqen agrees and the three are able to leave through the front gates unmolested, right before the the Mountain withdrew the garrison from Harrenhal and put it's remaining prisoners to the sword. Season 3 Arya, Gendry, and Hot Pie wander through the Riverlands. During the walk, Gendry criticizes Arya on how she spent the three names alotted by Jaqen to kill. Arya angrily tells him to shut up and asks why he's complaining since Jaqen saved them. Gendry replies that she could've brought a quicker end to the war by picking Joffrey or Tywin. Arya realizes that they are lost, and suggests that they go to Riverrun and look to her grandfather Hoster Tully for help. Before they could come to an agreement, they are found and cornered by Thoros of Myr and the Brotherhood without Banners, and they are taken to the Inn at the Crossroads. At the inn, Thoros questions them over a meal, and in a show of bravado Arya draws a sword on him and challenges him to a duel. Thoros, amused, accepts the duel and effortlessly knocks the sword out of her hand. Arya returns to her seat with Hot Pie and Gendry, and Thoros promises that they can finish their meals and leave. Arya rises and Hot Pie and Gendry prepare to follow suit. However, Thoros proposes a toast before they go, and in that moment Anguy and other members of the Brotherhood walk into the tavern with the Sandor Clegane captured. With the Hound at the exit, Arya urges Hot Pie and Gendry to leave and hopes the Hound doesn't recognize her. But Sandor notices her and reveals her identity to the Brotherhood, who now refuse to let her leave. Later, Gendry inspects armor belonging to Thoros, much to Arya's dismay. She angrily walks away and briefly confronts the Hound, and learns that Brotherhood is leaving the inn. Hot Pie opts to stay at the inn, much to Arya and Gendry's surprise. He reveals that he's staying because the innkeeper liked his baking skills and is keeping him as "payment" for the Brotherhood's free food, whilst opting for a peaceful lifestyle. Hot Pie gives Arya a pastry he baked and meant to resemble a wolf. The two part ways warmly with their friend and say their farewells. With bags over their heads, Arya and Gendry are brought to a cave hideout used by the Brotherhood. Sandor is put on trial and accused of complicity to multiple atrocities, but Sandor defends himself by pointing out that they were all committed by his brother. Arya steps in, stating that he killed Mycah. Sandor is then sentenced to trial by combat and fights Beric Dondarrion. Arya hoped Sandor would die, but Sandor kills Beric and wins. Finding this unnacceptable, Arya takes a knife and rushes to kill Sandor herself, but Gendry grabs her before she reaches him. To their astonishment, Beric is revived. Sandor is escorted out of the cave, and the Brotherhood refuses to kill him as he won the trial and they took it as a sign that the Lord of Light needs him alive, despite Arya's demands for his death. Later, Arya finds Gendry mending Beric's armor, and Gendry tells her that he intends to stay with the Brotherhood. Arya tries to convince him not too, saying that the Lannisters will kill him when they find them and will bludgeon him with his own hammer. Gendry says the Lannisters want him dead anyway, and that he wants to stay and that the Brotherhood needs good men in their ranks. Arya states that Robb can use men like him too, but Gendry retorts that he is tired of serving others and he's done it all his life, mentioning Tobho Mott and Tywin, and under the latter he was actively fearing for his life. Arya points out that he is serving Lord Beric, but Gendry replies that Beric is the leader the Brotherhood chose and that the Brotherhood is like a family that he wanted to be a part of, saying he never had one. Arya, crestfallen by this revelation, tells Gendry that she can be his family. Gendry sadly tells her that she wouldn't be his family, reminding her of her noble status. Arya walks away dejectedly, leaving him to his work. Some later, Arya and Gendry are with Anguy, who gives Gendry a type of arrowhead to be forged. Gendry inspects it deems it doable. They then see Beric, Thoros, Melisandre and a few soldiers sworn to House Baratheon of Dragonstone approach them. Gendry and Anguy look upon Melisandre with particular interest whilst Arya expresses dislike for her. Beric apologizes to Gendry before a pair of Baratheon soldiers apprehend and bound him. Arya is shoved aside trying to stop Gendry from being taken and tells the Brotherhood to stop them as Gendry wanted to be one of them. Beric says that the Lord of Light needs Gendry, and Arya asks if the Lord told them that or Melisandre did. A Baratheon soldier takes bags of gold from his saddlebag and gives them to Beric, and Arya realizes that the Brotherhood were selling Gendry. Thoros doesn't deny it, but defends that they needed the gold to fund the fight. Arya confronts Melisandre on being a witch intent on hurting Gendry, but Melisandre brushes off Arya's insults and looks into the girl's eyes, seeing many other pairs of eyes that Arya will one day shut forever. The Red Priestess asserts that they will meet again one day, and Arya watches helplessly as they rode away with Gendry in the cart. In the cave hideout, Arya, saddened and incensed by Gendry being sold, refuses any sort of reasoning or apology Beric and Thoros try to offer. Anguy then enters the cave and informs them of a Lannister raiding party a day's ride south. The Brotherhood prepares to set out and intercept them, but Arya is taken aback by this and said they swore to take her to Riverrun which is in a completely different direction. Fed up, Arya runs away from the Brotherhood, only to be captured by Sandor. Following her misgivings with the Brotherhood, Arya adds Beric and Thoros to her death list. Season 8 Arya is amongst the crowds in Winter town watching Daenerys Targaryen's host march through it and towards Winterfell. She spots Gendry riding among them and smiles. Later on in Winterfell's forge, Gendry hands Sandor a dragonglass battleaxe, and Sandor mocks him for his modesty on working with the material. Arya arrives and tells Sandor to leave Gendry alone, much to their surprise, as neither Gendry and Sandor saw Arya in years. After a tense confrontation, Sandor leaves the forge. Arya and Gendry talk briefly, reconnecting, and Arya asks him to forge a bladed quarterstaff with dragonglass blades. Gendry inquires why she would need a weapon like that, as she already had a sword and a Valyrian steel dagger. The latter of which he remarks that he knew she was just another rich girl. Arya wryly comments that he doesn't know any other rich girls before leaving. The next day, Arya enters the forge and asks Gendry if her weapon is finished. Gendry says he'll do it after he finishes forging a few thousand other dragonglass weapons. Arya says he should make hers first and that it should be stronger than the weapons he's currently making, to which Gendry responds by taking a dragonglass hatchet she was inspecting and burying it into a block of wood. Gendry later says that it's going to be safer to be in the crypts and she should be in there when the battle starts. Arya rhetorically asks if he's going to be in the crypts. He replies no and Arya says pointedly that he's fighting. Arya asks how many wights he fought and what they were like. Gendry says he's fought a few and describes them as different to rapers and murderers, describing them as "death". Arya states that she knows death, saying he's got many faces and that she's looking forward to meeting the wights and White Walkers in battle, demonstrating her capabilities as a fighter by accurately throwing dragonglass daggers into a wooden support beam. After the display she reminds Gendry to finish her weapon, leaving him mesmerized by her surety and confidence. At night, Arya sits with Sandor on the ramparts and converses with him. They are then joined by Beric, who apologizes to Arya for how they parted ways. Sandor asks if Beric is on her list, to which she answers he was "for a little while". Not wanting to spend her last hours with the two older men, Arya leaves and decides to practice her archery. Gendry then arrives and delivers her weapon. When she asks about Melisandre, he tells her of the leech ritual. Arya probes him further, forcing him to admit his parentage as Robert's bastard. She then asks if he was a virgin before the ritual, but Gendry expresses that he was not intimate with Melisandre. When asked if he is still a virgin (and if he is not, how many girls he has been with), Gendry states that he has not kept count. Arya sees through this lie, with Gendry finally admitting he has slept with three girls since his escape from Dragonstone. Arya, due to her ability to tell lies from the truth in her mastery of the "Game of Faces", is satisfied from what she could gather and ends the topic, before stating that she feels that the two of them will likely die; and is eager to know the feeling of physical love before she does. She then kisses him on the lips, after which they start to undress each other whilst still kissing passionately. When Arya takes off her shirt, Gendry is briefly startled by the scars she received from the Waif. Arya then climbs on Gendry's lap and they make love. Gendry sleeps soundly after their liaison, whilst Arya lies awake, awaiting the arrival of the White Walkers. Both Arya and Gendry fight in the Battle of Winterfell and survive, which ended with the former slaying the Night King, effectively destroying the threat of the White Walkers forever. They both attend the funeral pyres, and Arya has been hailed as the "Hero of Winterfell" after killing the Night King. However, Arya is unwelcome to being hailed as a hero and chooses not to participate in the celebrations. Gendry is in the great hall and wonders where Arya is. Before he set out to search, he is stopped by Daenerys, who reveals that she decided to legitimize him and made him the new lord of Storm's End. Afterwards Gendry continues to search for Arya, and he eventually finds her practicing her archery, nearly getting hit by an arrow upon doing so. Gendry questions why Arya isn't celebrating with the others, to which she replies that she is celebrating. Gendry then kisses Arya, and tells her that Daenerys legitimized him and made him the new Lord of Storm's End. He admits that he knows nothing about being a lord. He then kneels and confesses that to Arya that he loves her, wants to marry her, and have her become the Lady of Storm's End. Arya is at a loss of words at this and is visibly touched. She reciprocates this by kissing him but turns him down. Arya states that any woman would be lucky to have him as a husband, but says "that's not her", words she said to her father years earlier. She continues practicing her archery and Gendry is left heartbroken. Arya later travels to King's Landing to complete her death list alongside Sandor, and neither intend to return to Winterfell. Following the assassination of Daenerys Targaryen, Arya and Gendry are among the lords and ladies present for the trial of Tyrion Lannister. Neither of them are seen speaking to each other directly over the course of the trial. Both support Bran Stark’s ascension to ruler of the Six Kingdoms. Following the trial’s conclusion, Arya embarks on a voyage to uncharted waters west of Westeros, and Gendry continued ruling as the liege lord of the Stormlands. Appearances Together Image Gallery Arya and Gendry 2x05.png Arya and Gendry - Kissed by Fire.png Arya and Gendry 2x02.jpg Arya and Gendry 1x10.jpg Arya - Dark Wings Dark Words.png Dark Wings Dark Words still.png Escaping Harrenhal.jpg S8 Ep 1 Gendry & Arya.jpg Quotes In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, there are no hints of romance between Arya and Gendry, until they join the Brotherhood. In fact, Arya contemplates killing Gendry once he discovers she is a girl, and the only reason she does not is that Gendry is armed and stronger than her. Their relationship does not develop beyond friendship. While they are in Harrenhal, Arya tries to enlist Gendry's help to free the Northern prisoners, but he refuses, since they are so few. He asks her where would they go, and she suggests to Winterfell; Gendry disdainfully answers "Would m’lady permit? Could I shoe your horses for you, and make swords for your lordly brothers?". After Arya, Jaqen H'ghar, Rorge and Biter free the prisoners and Roose Bolton takes over Harrenhal, Gendry is angry with Arya, claiming that the Brave Companions are far worse that Amory Lorch and his men; to which Arya cannot deny. The first hints of romance become apparent when they stay in Acorn Hall. Gendry sees Arya in a dress for the first time and compliments her which leads to them wrestling on the floor. After that they join the others in the hall where Tom Sevenstrings sings a love song that could refer to Arya and Gendry. When Bella, who claims to be a bastard daughter of Robert Baratheon, wants to sleep with Gendry, he declines and leaves. Shortly after, an old man approaches Arya and starts to talk to her but Gendry steps in and threatens the man. Intimidated by Gendry, he then leaves. Arya and Gendry have a big fight about their class differences and Gendry tells her that he will find Bella and sleep with her to make Arya jealous. Though Arya thinks to herself that she doesn't care who he sleeps with, she brings it up weeks after when they again have an argument, which indicates that she was indeed bothered by his comment. While traveling with the Brotherhood, Arya offers Gendry to come to Riverrun, where he can work for Robb. Gendry declines this offer too, prefering to remain with the brotherhood. Ever since, he works as smith at the Inn at the Crossroads. Arya is saddened that Gendry, like any other person she befriended (Hot Pie, Lommy, Jaqen, Syrio Forel), had left her. In A Feast for Crows, before Arya enters the House of Black and White she thinks of Gendry. However, while Arya is in Braavos, she rarely thinks about him, and never about him solely; instead, she thinks collectively about the people with whom she traveled, among them Yoren, Hot Pie, Lommy, the Hound and Gendry. In A Dance with Dragons, she does not think about Gendry at all (but she rarely thinks about her family, too). References Category:Relationships Category:Lovers Category:House Stark Category:House Baratheon